narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Land of the Sun: Seireitou trains Ryuka, Kyashi and Evan
An Oath Is Born As the three stared each other down, another figure standing on the water, watching from a distance. Her eyes glared coldly at Ean. "You'd better not bring harm to my sister, Ean.." She thought. "Or you will regret it..." "Ean, you don't need to worry about her picking fights, ill be there to back her up, meaning" he said, his eyes full of death and anger, making even Kyashi get frightened. "You better watch out, you and your guardians!" he said sending Ean flying with his airbending. "Such killer intent..." Kyashi thought as she watched the display of power by Seireitou. Ean was at the top of a rock face at the other side of the lake. "I'm intrigued Seireitou! And when I'm intrigued, there's nothing to stop me then! Sparring with your little girl there would be fun, and I'm wondering if you trust yourself enough to let a little growth happen without killing her!" he yelled as the left side of his face began to turn frosty. Kyashi glared. "I'm tired of your shit!" She snapped, the canines in her mouth along with her nails were growing slightly sharper than normal.... "Oh, the beast reveals itself! C'mon, try me!" Ean yelled back, the ice on his face growing. "hold it" Evan appears Kyashi almost went wild but then Seireitou grabbed her shoulder, and she immediatly calmed down, looking up at him. Seireitou faced Ean, "Ean, listen, ill make this simple, if you dont leave at this moment and stop bothering Kyashi, ill kill you. If you interfere during her or the others' training, i will kill you. Simple enough?" he said to Ean. Ean's ice faded somewhat. His eyes filled with blood-lust, he spoke: "I won't interfere, but I'm still going to do my job. Next time we'll be met on different terms, Kyashi, and this man next to you who can't even know his own problems won't be ther to stop me or yourself!" he shouted as he blew away in ice and snow. Kyashi's glare softened then, as the canines and nails retracted, and her eyes turned back to their blue color. "Damn him...." She muttered. "Who does he think he is?" "His name was Ean, but for some reason.... he cant remember me.. but one thign is for certain, im not gonna let him harm you or anyone" he said smiling "Yeah, especially me." Ryuka said, appearing beside Evan and staring at the two. Seireitou put his hand out, "Everyone, lets make a pact between us... a friendship pact that we will always help eachother" he said Ryuka was surprised, but jumped on the water and put his hand on top of Seireitou's. "Right." Kyashi smiled, turning to Seireitou and putting her hand on top of Ryuka's. "Right!" "i'm in" Evan sticks in his hand. Seireitou smiled as the group flew their hands up, cheering "Oh boy, its late, we should probably go to bed" he said Sachi smiled to herself. "I guess we do have something in common after all..." She thought. "We now both hate Ean." With that, she shunshined away. Back at the Guardians HQ "Ean, you can;t go out with out your limiter, it's dangerous!" scolded Jenifer Follman, Ean's friend and fellow captain. "Yes, I can, and you don't need to tell me this," he replied and hastily walked away. "What about Nami? What will she think?" his old friend retorted. Ean froze in his tracks, thinking about what his girlfriend would say about his unbridaled use of his frost side. Nami would throw a fit, alright. "Fine. But only after this one last battle. The wolf girl has to be taught not to follow in the foot steps of her master." he said as he continued walking down the street of the HQ. On the Road Ean was riding back to his outpost near the town the group was staying in, his limiter in place so as not to allow the frost side of his personality to come forth and reek havoc again. He was alone on his megabike, the rumbling of the engine the only sound for a long time, and when he saw the lights of the city, he turned off the road and went to the back alley that led to his in-town base on the west quarter. There, he contemplated what he was going to do about any consequences of this fight, using what he was told never to use as a tool. The frost side of his race's people was never truly able to be contained, and some were more dangerous than others, in his case, he had never heard of anybody so blood-thirsty... Another late night Kyashi was sitting there, looking out deep into the waters, lost in thought. "That guy Ean....he knew how to fully control the waternd morph it into ice." She deducted. "And that look in his eyes...were the same eyes I saw of Gaara....He must be very powerful." "Speak for yourself, kid." Kyosuke replied. "If he ever shows up again, I'll just have to kick his rear end in." "....Who is he?" She wondered, though not ignoring Kyosuke's words. "his name is Ean Eromalc, one of the Guardians' captains." said seireitou walking out from the hall and leaned onto the railing, looking out into the ocean right beside Kyashi. "I really dont think you have anything to worry about, the Guardians are all talk.... even their leader needed help from 3 to 4 other captains just so i would kill their leader" he said smiling and chuckling. Evan walks next to her "what are you doing out here" he stares down to the water "Evan.... do you mind if i talk to her alone?" seireitou asked calmly. "okay" he dissapears "Thank you" he sent to Evan telepathecly. He faced Kyashi, "Kyashi, do you mind if i convey some truth something to you?" he said "Shoot." Kyashi replied, looking at Seireitou. "Well, when Tsunade was believed to be dead, my heart was filled with self-hatred and anger. I looked for her in The Spirit World for 2 months without sleep and still coundnt find her. I truly believed she was gone.... then i met you, and i saw a reflection of her in you.... at that point i conviced myself that i was in love with you... but, then i realzed that Tsunade could never be replaced, and so i fell into my anger, remember that day, when i was stern and fierce, yeah, that day. Then HIkaur showed me that Tsunade was alive and my heart finally regained that missing piece" he said smiling at her. Ean was listening in on the conversation from an unsensable distance and was actually touched by this display of heart. Like me and Nami... he thought. Seireitou-san...." She muttered, not knowing what to say. "Was that the only reason you were so kind to me?" She asked seriously. "Because I reminded you of her?" However, she did not look at him with anger, only calm questioning. "Well, at first, yes, but then, i began to develop feelings for you, for love yes, but more of a brother/sister kind of love" he said smiling "Really?" The seriousness in the blonde's face faded, and she smiled as well. "Because I think of you as a brother, myself." She admitted. "Really, well, i guess our feelings are mutual" he said laughing. He looked out to the sea, "We may not be siblings by blood but the only brother i ever had attemped to kill me" he said looking at her, "I guess, im trying to say that i dont just think of you that way, i consider you my sister, in a way" he said smiling. Kyashi nodded. "Thank you, Seireitou-san, for being honest." "He'd better not like you that way," A voice said from behind him. "Or else I'd have to use Amaterasu." Ryuka walked up from behind the two, standing a few feet away. "Hi." Seireitou looked at Ryuka's eyes. "Anything wrong, Ryuka?" he asked "I couldn't really sleep." Ryuka shrugged. "A bit of an insomniac myself." Glancing at Kyashi, he noticed she was mostly trying to avoid his gaze, which surprised him a bit. He minusculously raised an eyebrow. "Hm? What's with Kyashi?" He thought. "What did you mean by like you that way? In a loving way or in a sibling way?" he asked At this point Ean rolled his eyes. Teenagers. "In a loving way." Ryuka replied, folding his arms and looking skeptically at Seireitou. "I'm not looking after kids." Kyashi raised an eyebrow at the statement, but slightly blushed, and was almost tempted to slap Ryuka, but restrained herself. "I don't know how I'm going to tell him about me and Mizu-kun..." She thought. "What will I say? How will he react?" "Well, i dont, well, i do, but in a brother/sister way of love" he said as he faced Kyashi as telepathecly asked her, "Are you gonna tell him about Mizu?" "I guess I'll have to..." She telepathically replied. "He's gotta know sometime...." Seireitou nodded as he left, "Good night Ryuka-san and Kyashi-imoto" he said as he left Telling Ryuka Sei left... time to listen more closely, this is gonna be juicy, thought Ean from his hiding spot. "Eavesdroppng is rude," said Hikaru. He was directly behind Ean with one of his Shadow Blades drawn. "I do not see the relevance of spying on Ryuka and Kyashi." "Oh, you sensed him too, Hikaru-san?" seireitou asked, sitting down right behind Ean. "yah" Evan apeared on top of him "you could get hurt" "Yep," replied Hikaru. "The Guardians are getting sloppy." He then said, "Normally I wouldn't want to get into a fight, but I think I can make an execption," He raised his index finger, "if he tarries here any longer than he should." "Well, at any rate, Hikaru grab Ean and lets give these guys privacy" he said flashing away Ryuka and Kyashi, alone Ryuka nodded. "Later, Seireitou-san." He replied, turning to Kyashi. Walking over beside her, he stared at her. "Geez, Kyashi. It's just me." He said smugly, raising an eyebrow. "I'm not Pein or Madara, so you don't have to be nervous." Kyashi still had her gaze avoided. "I guess....that's what happens when you're in love." She replied quietly. Turning to Ryuka, she breathed in, then out, and said quietly, "I love Mizu." At first, there was only silence, and Kyashi feared the worst. "....Really?" Was all he said. Kyashi had her gaze on the floor. "Yes..." She said, although a voice a bit stronger. "Although I don't know what to say now...." Another deafening silence. Kyashi waited for the inevitable dramatic "I can't believe this. I thought you loved me" speech. She waited for him to walk angrily away, never to speak to her again. It didn't come. Instead, she felt a hand press itself on her head and ruffle up her hair. "Well, congratulations." He said calmly. "Now you have another spiky-haired emo to fall head-over-heels for!" "I'M NOT A FREAKIN EMO!!!" yelled Mizu from the Lord knows where. Kyashi raised her head, looking at Ryuka incredulously. "You're not mad?" "Of course not." He replied, placing his hands on her shoulders and smiling. "I wouldn't have any reason to be mad at you for having a boyfriend....I mean, that's kind of a ridiculous fear, isn't it?" He looked into her eyes. "Kyashi....like Seireitou, I had always thought of you as the sister I never had." He said seriously. "Even though I may not like you that way, I still think of you as someone I could live and die for. I'll be there to protect you....always." Kyashi's eyes were filled with mixed emotion, and she grasped Ryuka in a tight hug. "Thank you, Ryuka-kun." She replied. Ryuka grinned. "''Now ''she calls me 'kun'...." He thought. "Just don't start repopulating overnight, OK?" He teased. Kyashi's eyes widened, before she let go of him and slapped him. "Shut up!" She snapped, a vein popping in her head. Mizu then appeared in front of them and said, "Alright, who called me 'emo'?" "hahahahah" You could hear Evan laughing in his room Mizu instantly disappeared as he was brought to the hall by Seireitou. "You idiot, you were eavesdropping!" "I heard emo, that's all," said Mizu. The Next Morning Seireitou woke up to see everyone lined up, "Oh, well, goodmorning Evan-san, Ryuka-san and Kyashi-imoto" he said. Ryuka nodded in acknowledgement. "Good morning, Seireitou." He replied. Kyashi smiled. "Good morning, Seireitou-san!" She chirped. Mizu was sitting in the window and said, "Great, another day of the soon to be dead guy barking orders. Good morning indeed." He then drew his Shadow Blade and began to polish it. "aw man last night was funny" Evan laughed "I don't even want to know what you guys did to Ean," said Mizu. "Alright, everyone, we are about one day away from arriving in the Sun Lands, so, today will be your last day for R n' R" he said At that Evan's mood went down "Speaking of which, where's Mizu?" Ryuka looked around. "He appeared a second ago on the boat, asked who called him emo, and then disappeared before he found out it was me." "Also, since i guess its all out in the open now, we should officially congradulate the new couple" he said smiling raising his hand to Mizu and Kyashi Mizu stopped polishing his blade and blushed a little. He then smiled and said, "And congrats on Tsunade being alive. Man, my sister-in-law's Kekkei Genkai never fails to impress me. First healing everyone in the war, and now reviving someone's soul?" He stood up and walked over to the rail, staring out to sea. He noticed Kyashi had come up next to him. He smiled and gave her a kiss. Ean was bitter outside the window. Dammit. Aggression vetoed three times now. he thought. "wow what a shocker" Evan sarcasticly said, while backing away from kyashi Seireitou clapped his hands and sent to Kyashi telepathecly, "Im happy for you, Kyashi-imoto" he sent smiling "Thank you, Seireitou-ani..." Was the blonde's reply as she broke the kiss and slipped an arm around Mizu's shoulders, ignoring Evan....this time. Hikaru walked out of his room yawning and said, "Morning all." Man, I wish I was home with Nami now. Damn Seireitou and Hikaru. Grumble grumble... thought Ean from his side. "Morning" said seireitou said as Tsunade also woke up. "Morning Tsunade-chan" he said soming over and hugging her good morning Ryuka rolled his eyes. "Oh great, it's couple central. Pffft, where's mine?" Then he unfortunately happened to glance at Hikaru. "....HELL no, I don't swing that way, Kami." He thought. Hikaru looked over at Ryuka and said, "You have to learn to guard your mind kid." He then went to the rail and stared out to sea. "Oh yeah" he said kissing Tsunade then faced Kyashi, "Kyashi-imoto, we need to finish your Waterbending training today before arriving to land" he said "I can help with that," said Ean who had just opened the window. Hikaru looked over and said, "So you escaped from the pit of sharks?" "....Ok....what the hell are you doing here?" Kyashi asked annoyedly, tempted to use a Rasengan to make him fly away. Seireitou looked at Evan comcily, "Real helpful" he said as he faced Kyashi, "Alright, you ready, Kyashi-imoto?" he asked as he prepared to go into the ocean. "Hey, I'm just asking to help! I'm good with ice, why not!"shouted Ean as he dodged the rasengan. "You're dodging an imaginary Rasengan, Metalhead," said a bored Mizu. "Sorry, but you are using what id like to call Fake-waterbending" he said as a giant tsunami arose and washed Ean away into the ocean. Contining Waterbending "Ready when you are." Kyashi said readily, removing her arm from its position. "Sorry, Mizu-kun, but you'll have to put up not seeing me for now." She thought, chuckling a bit. She then saw Mizu in a corner singing Far Away. She had to supress her laughter. "uhhh" Evan rolled his eyes, "i'm outa here" "Well, how about it?" asked Ean as his eyes focused on Kyashi. "No" he said, "We dont need help from fake-waterbending" he said as Hikaru got him, "What do i do with him" hikaru asked "Bring him away from here" he said as Hikaru teleported away with Ean The two jumped into the water but stayed up on their feet without using chakra. "Wel first, i think we should so everyone how far you've progressed" he said chuckling. "We'll have a friendly water duel" he said Hikaru was on the upper deck with Ean. He then said, "I really don't care if you watch or not Ean. Just don't get on Seireitou's, Mizu's, or Seireitou AND Mizu's bad sides." Ean's eyes narrowed. "Who said I couldn't waterbend? he said as he got back onto the surface of the water. "Try this on for size." he said as he conjured up a giant iceburg next to the ship. "and fake waterbending?" "Ok....why is he acting like we're friends all of a sudden..." Kyashi telepathically asked Seireitou. "I dont know" he sent to her. He faced Ean, "I said no, now please leave" he said as he destroyed the iceberg into glitter in the sky. "I'm trying to be nice here, would you prefer I slice off your arms and feed you to the sharks?" he asked. "Look who's talking, sharkbait," retorted Mizu. He looked to Ean and said, "I'd rather not kill you, so don't talk to Kyashi that way." Kyashi put on a sadistic smile, reaching up to touch the hilt of Zatenmaru. "Maybe I'll show you how can a human being can turn into a box..." She retorted, her Ghost Palm activating. "Well, we dont need your help, plus, your kinda out of your league here with me" he said ingnoring Ean and facing Kyashi, "So, like i sai, lets have a friendly water duel so everyone can see how far you've progressed" he said "Out of your league. I'm in my own league. All I can say is, We aren't enemies. That person back at the lake wasn't me, so please forgive my actions beforehand. I honestly want to help in any way I can, so don't go looking a gift horse in the mouth." Ean replied. Seireitou laughed at Ean's attempt to say that they were even, "Thanks but no thanks, if you wanna help, then make sure James' captains dont give us crap" "Thank the Lord! Maybe those little pixies'll leave me alone," praised Mizu. Kyashi's smile remained. "Seireitou-ani...." She said. "You said we were going to have a friendly water duel, didn't you?" She pointed at Ean. "I want to duel him." Seireiotu stood silent, "Very well Kyashi-imoto, but if he attempts to really hurt you, im stopping it there" he said then facing Ean, "You up for it?" "I am. Should I just use waterbending, or can I use Ice too?" he asked as he shed his jacket and swords on a stand of ice he made next to him. "Ice is apart of water, so yes, but" he said pointing at Ean, "If you try to seriously hurt her, ill kill you with Blood-bending" he said seriously "Ouch," said Mizu, putting his hand to his heart. "A terrible way to die indeed." Kyashi remembered her sister's words when she had first fought against her. Settling herself into a taijutsu stance, she pointed to her forehead. "No need to worry, Seireitou-anikun." She said mildly confidently. "He won't be able put a single scratch on me." Seireitou faced her and put his hands on her shoulders, "Okay, remember this, Captains tend to draw out tiredness then strike, make sure not to tire yourself out quickly" he whispered. Kyashi smiled sincerely at Seireitou. "All right," She whispered back. "I'll be sure not to use higher-ranking techniques. Seireiotu smiled back, "Okay, good luck" he said letting go and went to the middle of Ean and Kyashi, "Ready, begin!" Kyashi vs Ean: Waterbending Duel "I hope you know how to waterbend traditionally, I use the old form of Tai chi. Do you know your history, Kyashi?" asked Ean as he drew up water whips on either side of him. "No," Kyashi admitted, as she prepared herself for Ean's attack. "But I hope I learn a bit from watching you." "Ah. That's too bad. That has a secret to it that is fairly important t getting good at the form of bending. Oh well," he said as he sent the whips at Kyashi, on striking from the bottom, the other from the top-down. Kyashi cartwheeled aside, dodging the whips and using her own waterbending to dispel them. With an upward motion of her hand, she sent three of her own water snakes at Ean. Ryuka telepathically sent to Seireitou, "Is any ninjutsu, taijutsu, or genjutsu allowed, or is it a fight of pure waterbending?" "Only waterbending" he said as he watched Kyashi and Ean go at it. "Kyashi-imoto, remember our lesson" he sent to Kyashi. Ean sent up a wall of water to block the snakes and froze the wall. The snakes came in contact with the ice and froze all the way up to where they sprouted. Ean jumped over his wall and froze the surface of the water, trapping Kyashi's feet in the ice. He then drew up columns of ice, to use as a projectile attack. Kyashi nodded to Seireitou's thought, simply returning the ice around her feet to their former water state. Running toward the wall, she stopped a few feet and turned to Ean, raising her hands. Immediately large watery snakes rose from the body of water, heading towards Ean at quick speed. Ean drew his hands up in a great swoop and a large wave grew out of the water, stopping the snakes in their flight patterns and crashing down on Kyashi, he softened it as it fell to make sure no harm came to his sparring partner. Kyashi merely smiled, dropping herself underwater as soon as the wave hit. Holding her breath, she squinted her eyes to see Ean's blurry figure. As soon as she had sight, she thrust her hands forward. A wave of her own came rising upwards, hitting Ean upwards and hitting him with part of it. The force wasn't enough to hurt him, but it was able to send him back into the water. Kyashi floated upwards toward the surface, pulling herself back up onto the water. Mizu was watching the different attacks that were being executed. He looked back to the days he tried to waterbend. He chuckled when he remembered he froze Hikaru one time during his training. Ean, now in a deadman's float, put his hands on the water and froze a large portion of it into a platform. He got on and froze a large portion of the water, creating a battle field that was solid and stable. "Now that's better. Time to kick it up a notch." he said as he drew up columns of ice that he split into discs that he sent flying at Kyashi. Kyashi jumped onto the ice closed her eyes. "Solidify your thoughts...." She thought, breathing in. As the discs came closer, Kyashi blew an ice cloud toward them, stopping them in their tracks. "Is that all you got?" She taunted. "Nice," said Mizu. He smiled as he watched. "Ean, your little Guardian behind is being handed to you on a silver platter!" "That's because I would prefer not to have my blood kill me, waterboy!" retorted Ean. He then drew up sharp spikes around Kyashi, high enough to keep her from escaping. "Kyashi, you're actually very good despite your minimal training in this. I'd hate to see that put to waste. Why not do something with your life?" asked Ean as he walked towards Kyashi's prison. Kyashi merely sat down on the waters. "First off, I also learn from observing others. I told you that before." She replied. "And secondly, I already have my own goal." With that, she focused. One of the spikes that were surrounding her was suddenly broken off and sent into the water, securing her escape. Two water snakes rose from the water under Ean and wrapped around him, freezing and trapping him in an "ice rope". "That's why...there is meaning in fighting you." She whispered, walking out of the prison. Ryuka furrowed his eyes slightly at Kyashi's words. "Kyashi-imoto...." "Are you talking about Sachi?" Ean said, not even trying to escape. Kyashi's eyes widened, before she closed them. "The one and only." She replied. "That's the rat that's been following us, I was wondering why Sei and the others didn't pick up on it. When we confronted eachother back at the lake, I felt another presence there, my frost side has heightened senses. She tensed when I said I wanted to fight you. What do you think that means?" he inquired. At that moment, Seireitou used Bloodbending to stop Ean dead in his tracks, "You idiot!!, why did you tell her!" he yelled out Kyashi frowned, opening her eyes again and glaring. "I don't know, nor should I care." She walked slowly towards Ean. "Possibly because she wanted to kill me herself." "It can't be because she actually cared about me...If that were true, she wouldn't have went off and killed our parents!" She thought. Sachi Urami.... "Kyashi-imoto, i didnt tell you because i didnt want you to freak out or do anything impulsive... im sorry" he said Kyashi merely looked at him, eyes furrowed. She shook her head. "I promised Mizu that I wouldn't let my emotions overwhelm me....even under the most extreme circumstances..." She said sincerely, turning to Ean. Mizu saw the distress on Kyashi's face. He jumped down onto the ice and walked over to her. He then asked, "Hey, I'd rather not be in the dark here, so who's Sachi?" A distance away, Sachi stood on the water, watching the scene. She frowned at Ean's revelance ''"Damn it....if he tells her....!" "too late for that" Evan apears behind her putting her in a choke hold Sachi's eyes widened, and she looked at him....before disappearing in a group of snakes that overwhelmed Evan. She appeared in the water under him, grabbing his legs and pulling him under. She calmly swam back up to the surface. Hikaru appeared next to Sachi knocked her away. He then said, "So, you're the infamous Sachi...nice to finally meet you." "I wish I could say the same for you." Sachi replied, freezing him in a stare with a large amount of Killer Intent and freeing herself. Activating her Kekkei Genkai, she placed her hand on his heart, and a small amount of chakra was all that was needed for him to cough up blood. Not giving him time to recover, Sachi appeared again, but this time behind Ean. "You should've kept your mouth shut." She said coldly. Seireitou appeared right next to Kyashi, "Kyashi-imoto, are you ready... to accually face her?" he sent to her "well you got me to guard your back" Evan walks up next to her Mizu smiled at Kyashi and said, "And I will also be here for you." Kyashi's eyes widened, before she nodded. "Thank you, guys." Hikaru's blood began to float towards him, and back into his veins. He then said, "That hurt, sweetie." Mizu then said, "She's definatly no match for all of us." Ean walked up. "Sachi is under pressure. Do what you think is right. That will decide a lot of things from now on." Seireitou dragged Evan out of there, "This isnt your fight!" he yelled to Evan as he sat him down on the ship and seireitou returned to Kyashi's side. "Kyashi-imoto, both me and Mizu will back you up but this is your fight" he sent "....Hai, Seireitou-ani." She sent back, turning to face her sister Sachi, who glared at each of them with apathy and coldness. Kyashi's fight Sachi's glare softened a bit, before she pointed at both Seireitou and Kyashi. "It's been a long time, Seireitou-kun.... sister...." Kyashi merely returned the glare. "I'd say it would've been pleasant to see you too..." She replied. "...Sachi... it has been awhile" he said with both calmness but anger Ean checked on the stats of Sachi. Hopefully he didn't have to do what he was really sent for... "I understand you've been taking good care of my sister?" Sachi asked, putting her hands on her hips. Seireitou smiled, "Depends what you mean by that" he said